The stitch cams at each adjacent knitting station of a circular knitting machine are normally individually adjusted for changing the length of the formed stitches at each knitting station. Typically, the stitch cam at each knitting station is manually adjusted by rotating a screw or cam operatively connected to a movable support member on which the stitch cam is secured. In another proposed stitch cam adjustment mechanism, a rotary actuator operatively connected to the support member is adjusted for moving the support member and the stitch cam secured thereto.
These mechanisms have several drawbacks. Manually adjusting a screw or cam at each knitting station requires a high degree of skill and the final adjustment is critical so that the same length of stitch loop is drawn at each knitting station. A rotary actuator occupies the position on the knitting machine where multiple yarn feeders are placed so that the number of yarn feeders which may be provided on this type of knitting machine is reduced when a rotary stitch cam actuator is incorporated therein.